Just a Taste
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: When Juno pays Louis a visit, she finds that he has locked himself in his room, refusing to show his face on account of recently shedding his antlers. (Established Juno/Louis. Rated high T for blood/sexual themes.)


**I'm just going to say this outright: **_**Beastars**_** is the best manga series I have ever read, period, and it's not just because I'm a furry! The world, the characters, and the struggles they face are so relatable and real. The plot twists smack me in the face with each new page I read! This is one of the few times I caved to reading the manga online, since the English releases are taking so long, and I just had to know what was happening.**

**This fic takes place a year or two in the future. Louis has decided to move out of his father's house and pay for his own apartment while going to college. He has broken things off with his fiancé and is openly dating Juno.**

**Enjoy!**

Juno was just entering Louis's apartment by way of her spare key when two things stopped her in her tracks.

One: Louis literally shouted "Don't come in!" from the bedroom.

Two: She smelled blood.

Clicking the lock behind her, she promptly ignored her boyfriend's plea and rushed down the hall, only to find the bedroom locked. She gritted her teeth, banging on the door.

"Louis! Are you okay? Open this door!"

"I'm fine!" came a sharp, snappy reply. He was clearly not in a good mood, but it at least didn't sound like he was on the verge of passing out. "I'm sorry, but I can't see you today. I'll call later."

Juno folded her arms, not moving a step away. "You expect me to believe that? You think a wolf can't smell blood through a door?"

"There's nothing wrong, Juno!" Louis insisted. "Please leave!"

"'There's nothing wrong!'" Juno said in a mocking tone. "'I'm fine!' That's what all males say when something's wrong."

There was an annoyed grunt from the other side.

Juno waited for a moment, her shoulders tense, before she forced herself to relax. _There's no fighting with him when he's like this,_ she reminded herself. _You've been dating for three months now. Use what you know to get him to open up._

She leaned against the doorframe and listened. Louis was just on the other side, waiting for her to leave. "You should know better than to make a girl so worried," she murmured. "Do you really expect me to walk away when you're acting weird, and bleeding behind a locked door? Would you walk away from me if our places were switched?"

There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a sigh. "I apologize for worrying you," Louis muttered. His voice was sullen, but without the extra edge from before. "I'm just embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Juno's brows furrowed. Her ears twitched in confusion. _What could he be embarrassed about that involves blood?_ When he didn't elaborate, she shook her head. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm not," came Louis's reply. It was a little too quick.

"I don't believe you," Juno said frankly. He wasn't about to pass out, but he was definitely hurt.

"Tch!"

"Louis." She ran her claws carefully over the woodwork, so Louis could hear the light scratch on the other side. "I'm your girlfriend. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't laugh at you, but if you're hurt, I need to know how much."

Another sigh. "I…shed my antlers early. It only just happened, so I didn't have time to call you. My fake antlers are with my father, and I don't want you to see me like this." His response was quick and curt, with the hope of getting her out sooner.

Juno's jaw dropped. Her fur bristled as she glared at the door. _That stupid, vain little…_ "That's it?! You were acting all mysterious because of that?!" She stomped a foot, letting out a growl. "That's what I get for getting all worked up over you!"

"Can you please leave now?" Louis asked, and for a brief moment, there was a hint of tears in his voice.

This alone was enough to quiet Juno's angry outburst. She looked at the door for a moment, her heart sinking as she thought about the implications of the situation. _He's embarrassed by something that's perfectly natural for a deer. He's in pain. He doesn't want me here. He thinks…what? That I'd think less of him without his antlers?_

She closed her eyes and counted to three. _You know how he is, Juno. You knew what you were getting into._ Opening her eyes, she spoke calmly, though through tightly-gritted fangs. "Do you have the necessary medical supplies here?"

The silence on the other side was enough of an answer.

Juno sighed, shaking her head as her ears and tail drooped like wilting plants. "I'm going down the street to get alcohol and bandages. I don't know much, but I know you need to disinfect your head and wrap the wounds. I'll knock when I come back, and leave it outside the bedroom door."

With that, she turned on her heel and left, remembering to lock the door behind her. The last thing she needed was for some meat-hungry carnivore to smell deer blood and go to investigate.

….

Louis listened for the sound of his apartment door closing and locking, then slowly peered out the door of his bedroom. The hallway and living room were empty. Juno had left.

Instead of relief, a hot mix of guilt and shame bubbled up in the red deer's chest. _Why did I do that?_ he wondered.

The day had been going fine. He had just gotten back from his last class. Juno would be coming over to watch a movie. He even had a new tofu recipe he had planned on cooking for her.

Then, he had felt that familiar, sharp, cracking pain in his skull followed by the sickening thunk of his antlers hitting the floor. He had just been picking them up, blood trailing down his cheeks, when he heard the sound of the key in the lock.

Irrational fear had filled him, and he found himself locking the door to his room. Once he did that, he couldn't bring himself to open it, even when Juno demanded it.

_Way to go, asshole,_ he thought bitterly. _Send your girlfriend to the store for you when you're too pathetic to show her your face!_

He knew it was stupid, the way he was acting. He knew that Juno wouldn't care. Hell, Haru had first met him when he had just shed his antlers, and she had loved him for a good while. Why should Juno be any different? Why wouldn't his stupid pride just take a break for one damn day?!

Louis looked at the door, knowing Juno would be back soon with medicine and bandages. _Trying to help me, even though I brushed her off…_ His ears went back as he sat down on the couch, not moving. When he heard her knock on the door, he clenched his fists.

"Come in," he called.

Juno opened the door, stopping short when she saw Louis sitting out in the open. He was staring at the ground, giving her a good view of the two bloody spots on top of his head. When she sat down next to him, she saw blood trailing down his face and neck. The smell of iron and meat hit her harder than it had before, and she had to swallow quickly to keep from salivating.

"Are you sure you're okay?" was all she asked.

"This is normal," Louis replied. "When I shed early, anyway. When it happens on time, there's hardly any blood."

"I see." Juno opened up the first aid kit she had bought. "First, we should clean off the top-" She was cut off as Louis gently took the kit from her and placed it on the table, fiddling through the supplies.

"I should take care of it," he said. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry for before."

Juno scooted close, letting her bushy tail wrap around his waist. "You can be so silly sometimes," she murmured. "For the record, I think you're beautiful like this too."

Louis nearly dropped the gauze he was holding. His face heated up, and he swallowed loudly. _I'm acting like a lovestruck child because my girlfriend called me beautiful. I am a mess._ He looked back at Juno, only to see her face right by his. Instinctively, he closed his eyes for a kiss.

Instead, he felt a few rapid puffs of air on his cheek. A jolt went through him when he realized that Juno was sniffing his blood-soaked fur.

Juno was no stranger to a carnivore's instincts. She accepted what she was. She embraced it, even. She was a proud grey wolf who wasn't afraid to flaunt her fierce nature, to let the world know that she had fangs and claws. As long as a carnivore maintained just the right amount of control, they could exist in the world proudly.

Now, however, something decidedly primal was settling in Juno's canine brain, not overpowering anything, but adding another layer of complexity to it.

She loved Louis. She would never harm him. But oh, how wonderful he smelled…

Her tongue darted out. She tasted that forbidden blood, and her senses were suddenly ten times as alive as before. That was enough to snap her back to reality. With a gasp, she practically leaped away to the other side of the couch.

"I-I'm so sorry, Louis!" she stammered, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry! I-I should… I should go!"

_This is why he wouldn't leave his room,_ she thought wildly. _He was scared of me, not embarrassed! How am I letting myself get all worked up over blood, now of all times?!_

"Wait!" Louis stood up, grabbing Juno's arm before she could rush to the door. His cheek tingled where her tongue had brushed his fur. "I don't mind."

Juno was about to yank her arm away and bolt, but froze at Louis's words. "W-What?"

"I don't mind." Louis smiled as he looked in to his girlfriend's violet eyes. They were shining with a mix of regret, affection, and something deeper and wilder. That last bit was enough to send an electric hum through Louis's entire body. _What kind of pervert am I? Getting aroused by a carnivore tasting my blood._

Then again, he had always known that this was how he was. It was just like Legoshi and his herbivore fetish. They were two sides of the same twisted coin.

Juno's initial instinct to run was fading, and she was able to actually look at the intense, eager expression on her boyfriend's face. She licked her lips subconsciously. "It could be dangerous if I keep going," she warned. Even then, she could feel her own blood burning in response to that quick taste she had given herself.

"I don't care," Louis said breathlessly. Juno's eyes were getting sharper and brighter. He wanted that light to pierce into him and set him ablaze. _Be a wolf for me, Juno. Show me a carnivore's affection. Don't hold back._

Out loud, he simply said "Please," as he let go of her arm, inviting her to do as she wished.

Juno let out a low growl as she lunged back over to Louis, burying her face in his neck. Her tongue slipped out, running over his soft fur. She tasted salt, iron, and the sweat of her beloved boyfriend on her carnivore taste buds.

Louis gasped, his eyes drifting shut as Juno's warm, rough tongue lapped at his neck. It ran slowly, so slowly, up and down his throat, into the curve of his shoulder, then to the very edge of his face. His pulse quickened as Juno's fangs nipped carefully at his fur, working at a spot of blood that had started to dry. The gentle, burning pressure of her tongue and snout made his knees buckle, and he found himself sitting on the sofa again.

His head was cradled in Juno's large hands as she began to thoroughly clean his face Long, slow swipes over his cheeks. Short, gentle laps at his snout. Careful, languid circles around the bases of his shed antlers. Then, finally, a series of soft, light licks over where all the blood was coming from.

The pain had dulled significantly, but each new lick caused a new throb to go through his head. Still, he didn't move. He felt practically boneless, formless, helpless as he felt Juno's tongue and heard the soft noises she let out with each touch. A growl. A gasp. A whimper. Her claws scratched at his chin, just shy of actually piercing his flesh.

Juno was in agony, and she was loving every moment of it. With each new taste of Louis, she felt like she was being torn in two. Her fangs longed to sink in, ripping at his flesh so she could lap up every single drop of blood. Her hands were filled with soft fur and gentle puffs of air against her wrists. Her stomach was growling. Her heart was bursting.

With each moment, she fought to keep her bestial instincts in check. Instead of thirsting for more, she focused on enjoying what she was being given. She drowned in each new taste, each new wave of pleasure that pulsed through her body. She kept this up until she could feel the bleeding coming to a slow halt.

There was a moment, just a moment, when she almost kept going, when she almost used her fangs to keep the blood flowing, so she could take another sweet drink. Just as one base part of her threatened to take control, another took over.

_Before carnivores ate herbivores,_ she thought, clamping her jaws shut. _We protected them. That instinct is the most important one, always. We are protectors, not monsters. I want to keep Louis safe. I want him to be safe with me. I want…_

Taking a steadying breath, Juno drew back, removing her hands from Louis's face and placing them on his shoulders. She pushed him firmly, so he was an arm's length from her. Her face was flushed, and she was panting. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend in a similar state.

"Disinfect and bandage," she managed to force out before hurrying into the kitchen to get some water.

Louis stared blankly after her for a moment, still in a dazed state of bliss and arousal. Then, he shook himself and turned his attention to the first aid kit.

By the time Juno was calm enough to return, Louis had cleaned and wrapped the top of his head. His fur was still damp, and his eyes were still hazy. He looked so open and vulnerable and just begging to be messed up in the best way possible!

_Calm down,_ Juno scolded herself as she sat down. _He's still hurt. Keep those rough wolf instincts in check, and focus on making him feel better._

She stroked his cheek, smiling at how he leaned into her touch without protest. He could be strange about showing affection at times, so this easy acceptance was a nice change. "Did you enjoy that?" she asked, her voice still low and rumbling.

Louis shivered. "You know I admire a carnivore who doesn't hide," he murmured.

Juno drew her hand back with a huff. "So, just any carnivore could've done that, then?" The tiniest teasing glint was in her eye, robbing her statement of most of its accusatory tone.

"Of course not," Louis replied smoothly, scooting closer and touching a kiss to Juno's cheek as he grabbed her hand. "Do you think I'd have let anyone else be that close to me? You are a carnivore of the rarest kind, Juno. The finest wolf in the world."

Juno's faux-offended expression easily melted into a smile. _Look who's gone back to being all suave and cool._ "Good answer." She closed the last bit of distance between them, claiming Louis's mouth in a soft, gentle kiss that contrasted completely with her lingering wish to experience _more_ of him.

Louis could taste the slight tang of blood on Juno's lips, could feel the press of her fangs against his mouth. _She could devour me whole right now,_ he mused. _And I'd die a happy man._ He placed his free hand on her hip, feeling the sensuous curve of her body, moving toward her shoulder, feeling the hard muscles beneath her soft exterior.

Juno let out a breathy moan as Louis caressed her side. She chanced a look into his brown eyes and saw a fire there similar to her own. Her body was still high on adrenaline and longing. A slow smirk decorated her muzzle as she figured out just how to spend that extra energy.

She licked once at his cheek, then nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent. "I think…" she whispered. "I need another taste."

Louis felt her hand traveling downward. A strangled, undignified noise clawed its way from his throat as she reached her destination. "I… You…" He swallowed loudly as he realized what Juno was hoping for.

_Why am I so flustered, all of a sudden?! It's not like I'm some virgin!_

But this was different. This would be his first time with a carnivore. His first time with _Juno_.

Louis watched as she drew back, tilting her head in that adorable way canines do. _How can she be so beautiful, but this cute at the same time?!_

Juno touched Louis's cheek, rubbing his fur with the pad of her thumb. "Should I stop?"

Louis was ready to give himself to her, body and soul. If she asked for the leg he still possessed, he would have offered it without question. Still, an annoying burr of doubt tried to press itself into his mind.

"Do you want- I mean…" He swallowed. "We can wait until I'm more…presentable."

Juno blinked, then rolled her eyes. "Didn't I just tell you I don't care?" She carefully caressed his bandaged head. "You have a gentler look to you without the antlers, you know. It's nice. I like you like this, just as I liked you before _and_ after you lost your foot. I like you because you're _my_ Louis."

Her tone and posture took on a possessive edge as she cupped his face, drawing him close. "So," she purred. "Stop overthinking everything, and tell me what my Louis wants."

In answer, Louis lowered himself onto his back, tugging firmly on Juno's shirt as he did so. She quickly followed him, her knees on either side of his legs, bracing herself with her elbows over his prone form. He gazed upward, feeling her hot breaths on his cheek, drinking in her presence even as her words made his heart race. Her face was shadowed at this angle, but her eyes were as bright as ever.

"You're so beautiful," he sighed, almost too quietly to hear.

Juno's ears twitched as a warm flood of affection filled her, and she claimed Louis's mouth in a bruising, greedy kiss. He gasped into her mouth as his hands came up to her head and face, combing through and tugging at the long, silken fur there. She growled into his mouth, swallowing his answering groan. She drew away, giving him the gentlest of love bites on his chin, careful not to draw blood.

Louis gasped at the brief, sharp pain on his face, then threw back his head as he felt those fangs leaving more careful marks down his throat and to the top of his shirt, which Juno was already unbuttoning. To his disappointment, she stopped at just three buttons, touched a kiss over his racing heart, and continued her journey downward.

He sat up slightly. "You want to leave it on?"

Juno smiled sweetly. "You don't have the stamina to pleasure me sufficiently." What she meant was "You're hurt and I don't want to hurt you more." She wouldn't say that, though, because Louis would probably resent her for "implying he was weak."

She reached up to cup his cheek again. "I want to take care of you this time."

"I want." Those were the two magic words that stopped Louis from shutting down and leaving the couch in that moment. If Juno had said "You need to be taken care of," or "Let me take care of you," he would not have wanted to continue. Even now, he loathed the idea of someone else thinking he needed to be babied.

But, whenever Juno said that she _wanted_ to gentle him, _wanted_ to spoil him… That was different, somehow. He hated his status as a weak, vulnerable herbivore. Yet, being exposed to Juno, being taken care of by her, made him feel as strong and proud as a lion.

It was probably a stupid sentiment, but Louis didn't dwell on that. He just nodded his head, laid his head on the pillow, and let Juno do as she pleased.

Louis's head was throbbing again by the time Juno was through, though not as badly as before. He moved over as she crawled back upward to lie beside him.

Juno curled her arms around Louis, smiling down at the blissful expression that still lingered on his face. She touched a kiss to his cheek before drawing him close. Gently, she rested her head on top of his, inviting him to snuggle against her chest and rest his face in the crook of her neck. She nudged one of his ears with her nose, giggling when it instinctively flicked at the lightest touch.

"You know," she mused. "I won't be able to hold you like this once your antlers grow back." She kissed the top of his head carefully. "I'll have to enjoy this while it lasts."

"I…I suppose that's true," Louis admitted. His antlers _did_ make certain forms of affection more difficult. _Finding a bright side to anything. That's just like Juno._ An easy smile came to his face. "Thank you."

"You can thank me when you've rested a bit," Juno murmured. "I have several ideas, already."

Louis could feel himself drifting off as Juno held him, even as her words sent a pleasant hum of arousal through him yet again. "I'm looking forward to it," he sighed as he allowed himself to fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Juno felt her boyfriend relax fully as his breaths became deep and even. Satisfied that he was asleep, she too closed her eyes, savoring the lingering taste of deer on her tongue, as well as the warm, living deer that was nestled safely in her arms.

**Inspiration for this fic came out of nowhere while I was at work. I was thinking about how Louis and Haru met, and suddenly started imagining how Juno would react to him shedding his antlers. The images of her licking the blood from his face came next, and the fic practically wrote itself.**

**Writing for **_**Beastars**_** is interesting, because it's basically impossible to have straight-up fluff in this world, at least when writing about a mixed-species couple. There will always be some angst overshadowing everything, especially considering the very nature of carnivores and herbivores. Louis in particular has a lot of emotional issues, and I really want him and the others to get some therapy once the current arc ends!**

**Until next time, peace out!**


End file.
